Elizabeth's Wish
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Elizabeth is graduating from high school! She's upset because Mama & Daddy can't make it since they are still in AZ. John Boy can't leave NY. Elizabeth wishes that everything could be just like it was before Mama got sick. Why can't it be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know a lot of my **_**The Waltons **_**stories are about Elizabeth; but Elizabeth is probably my favorite Walton because I'm so much like her. Just stick with me. I am determined now to finish ALL my FanFictions; so if you read my Waltons, Dr. Quinn's and Little House stories they should all be finished before Valentine's Day! That's a PROMISE! =) **

Elizabeth sat on the bed in her bedroom looking out the window. She could see Ben and Paul working in the mill. It was so peaceful this afternoon. Jason was still at the Dew Drop Inn, Mary Ellen was at class, Cindy and Rose were downstairs making dinner. She sighed out loud. Elizabeth walked over to the desk and picked up a piece of paper. When she looked down at it, she smiled. It was her acceptance letter to Boatwright University. She was going to go to school like John-Boy did. Elizabeth walked over and sat back down on the bed. The door opened and Elizabeth looked over. Erin walked into the room.

"It sure is quiet here today isn't it?" Erin asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Well what are you doing up here all by yourself? Why don't you call Drew or Aimee and see if they want to do something?" Elizabeth stared at her older sister.

"I don't feel like doing anything today." Elizabeth exasperated. Erin looked in the mirror and swished her hair a little and then ran her fingers through it.

"What's wrong Elizabeth? You've been acting strange for several days now." Erin asked sitting on her old bed.

"It's nothing Erin." Elizabeth said. Erin walked over to her and sat next to Elizabeth. She hugged Elizabeth.

"You can't hide anything from me Elizabeth. We've been sisters for a long time. Now tell me, what's going on?" Erin said kindly. She smiled and then Elizabeth sighed.

"Well you know that I'm graduating in a few days." Erin nodded.

"Yes, and we're all so proud of you for getting a scholarship to Boatwright like John Boy got." Erin smiled. Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Thank you, but that's not it. Everything's changed Erin. I'm going to graduate and Grandpa and Grandma, Mama and Daddy, and John Boy won't be here to see me. I miss Mama so badly at times it hurts." Elizabeth said. Erin lightly touched Elizabeth's shoulder with her hand.

"I know what you mean. I remember when Paul and I got married; thinking about not having Mama and Daddy here was hard. I would have given anything for them to be here." Erin replied.

"And I have to give the biggest speech in school because I'm the class valedictorian and Mama isn't even here to hear me give my speech. I feel like she's losing out on some much of my life because she's been gone for so long." Elizabeth stated. Erin nodded.

"She has been gone for quite some time. I remember when she first had to leave for the sanatorium. I was so scared that we'd never see Mama again. But she got better and even got to come home. Then John Boy was injured in the war and she went to work with the Red Cross." Erin started to say.

"And then she had the relapse of tuberculosis and had to go to Arizona."

"Then daddy went to be with her after he knew everything would be okay with us." Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm scared Erin. I don't know what to do. I haven't seen Mama in about four years. What if she is disappointed in the choices I've made in my life or what I've become?" Elizabeth asked. "I need Mama here for guidance. You and Mary Ellen and Cindy are great; but nobody can replace Mama." Erin nodded.

"We would never try to replace Mama Elizabeth because we know just how you feel." Erin replied. She hugged Elizabeth again. "Why don't you go call Mama? I'll tell everybody not to bother you. I can bring you up a plate later." Elizabeth nodded.

"I think I'll do that." Elizabeth and Erin stood up and walked towards the door. They walked down the stairs and Erin went into the kitchen while Elizabeth walked over to the phone. Cindy and Rose were standing in the kitchen with Paul, Ben and Jim Bob.

"Well, there's my beautiful wife." Paul said with a huge smile and held out his arm to hug Erin. She walked over to him.

"Everybody, don't bother Elizabeth right now. She's taking it really hard that Mama and Daddy aren't going to be here to see her graduate." Erin said. Cindy sighed.

"I feel so bad for her. She was so young when Olivia had to leave and she's practically grown up without her. I know what that's like because my father raised me, I didn't have my mother either." Cindy said with a compassionate look in her eyes.

"Let me talk to her." Ben said. Erin touched Ben's arm.

"I'm serious Ben. Just give her some time by herself. I told her I'd take her dinner up to her later on."

"Erin? Can we take a walk later?" Paul asked. Erin looked at him.

"Sure." Erin replied.

"Poor Elizabeth." Rose said as she put the plates down on the table. "She has so many emotions that she keeps all bottled up and she won't let any of them out. It's as if she's fighting to try and prove to herself that she doesn't need to cry. But sometimes I think that would be what's best. What happened to John and Olivia wasn't fair and she shouldn't have to hold all that in."

[

Elizabeth sat down at the desk and picked up the phone. Miss Fanny picked up on the other end.

"Hello, this is Elizabeth Walton; can I call my Mama in Arizona?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure Elizabeth. Give me just a minute." Miss Fanny Tatum replied. Elizabeth heard some crackling in the phone and then it started to ring. After about three rings John answered the phone.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth? Is that you? What's the matter honey?" John asked. Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed.

"Nothing's wrong Daddy. I just wanted to call and see how you and Mama were doing. We miss you up here." Elizabeth said.

"Well, your Mama and I miss you too Elizabeth. We're so proud of you. Graduating and all, it doesn't seem like very long ago at all that you were walking around barefoot." John stated. Elizabeth laughed a little.

"Daddy." Elizabeth said. Mary Ellen walked in behind her.

"That's daddy? Can I talk to him?" Mary Ellen asked Elizabeth. Erin walked over and pulled Mary Ellen to the side and whispered something that Elizabeth couldn't hear and then they both walked into the kitchen.

"Well Elizabeth, do you want to talk to your Mama? I have to do something for her really quickly." John said. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay, she's right here." John said. Elizabeth could hear John pass the phone to Olivia.

"Elizabeth! It's so good to hear from you! I've been thinking about you. I wish I could be there for your graduation. But your brothers and sisters are there." Olivia stated. Elizabeth started to break down.

"But they aren't you Mama." Elizabeth said quietly to herself.

"What?" Olivia asked. Elizabeth sighed.

"I love you Mama. I miss you. I really wish you could be here; but I know that you're sick and I wouldn't want you to come home that way. You need to get better before Daddy can bring you home. That's what he told us when you guys went out there. I can't believe it's been so long that you've been out there. Part of me used to think that you were sick; but that I'd wake up one day and that you'd be fine. We'd all be here laughing again. Grandma wouldn't have gotten sick, Grandpa wouldn't have died, you wouldn't be sick and John Boy wouldn't have gone to New York. Just like a long time ago." Olivia sighed.

"I'd like that too Elizabeth. But things just don't happen that way always. I'll be home soon." Olivia stated. Elizabeth felt something on her back. She turned around to see Virginia standing there smiling. Elizabeth picked her up and sat her niece in her lap.

"Okay Mama. Well, we are about to eat dinner. I will be going. I love you and Daddy so much." Elizabeth said.

"I love you too Elizabeth." Olivia stated.

"Bye." Elizabeth hung up the phone, stood up and walked over to the table where everybody was getting seated for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW, has it really been almost two YEARS since I wrote chapter two on this story? Well I say it's about time we get it finished. What do you all think? Let's do this=)**

There was noise buzzing around the dinner table. Everybody was home that night. Rose sat at the head of the table. On her left were Mary Ellen and John Curtis in his high chair. On her right were Cindy, Ben and Virginia. Next to Ben was Jim Bob and Elizabeth sat on the end. Across from Elizabeth were Jason, Paul and Erin.

"Elizabeth? Would you like to say grace tonight?" Rose asked smiling. Elizabeth looked over at her. Elizabeth sighed; she didn't feel very thankful, but she would do it anyway. She took Jason's hand from across the table and Jim Bob's next to her and closed her eyes.

"We thank you for the food you've given us and we ask that you let nourish us. I ask that you be with the family that we have at the table right now, and also those who aren't with us. I hope that by some chance everybody will be able to come home in time for my graduation. Thank you. Amen." Elizabeth opened her eyes to see some of her siblings looking at her. Jason, Mary Ellen, Erin, Cindy; they all looked worried when they watched her pick up the bowl of potatoes that sat in front of her. After a few minutes, they all looked away.

"So are you excited about starting over at Boatwright, Elizabeth?" Rose shrilled. Elizabeth smiled. That was one part of her life that was exciting even if her parents weren't able to share it with her. She nodded in response to Rose.

"I'm happy about it. I know Mama is proud of me; I just wish she could be here to see it."

"Elizabeth." Erin tried to comfort her. Elizabeth stood up and rushed out of the room. She walked through the living room and walked outside.

"She's just so upset." Erin said.

"I don't know what we're going to do with her. We're all upset about Mama and Daddy. She can't make it all about her, Erin." Mary Ellen replied.

"Should somebody go talk to her?" Jason asked.

"I think it should be one of us." Jim Bob responded. He looked over at Mary Ellen. "You and Erin have tried to help her Mary Ellen; but it doesn't seem like it's really worked. Maybe if one of us talked to her." Mary Ellen stared at her brother.

"We're all hurting Jim Bob. Mama had to leave all of us, not just her."

"I know that. But maybe one of us could talk to her easier." Ben looked over at Jim Bob.

"I'll go out and talk to her." Ben stated.

"You should eat first Ben. Elizabeth is a big girl." Cindy said. Ben looked at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\

Elizabeth walked down the road aimlessly when she heard a horn. She turned around. The truck stopped and Drew got out.

"Drew!" Elizabeth rushed over and hugged him.

"Hey Elizabeth." Drew kissed her. "How've you been?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth sighed. Drew put his arm around her.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" He looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'll never be okay. My mama and daddy can't come home for my graduation." Elizabeth replied. Drew nodded.

"You knew that was possible when your mama had to go to Arizona, Elizabeth." Drew stated softly. She stared at him.

"They got to you too?" Elizabeth started to walk away.

"Elizabeth!" Drew hollered. He got into the truck and slowly drove behind Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, stop." He said out the window. After a while, Elizabeth stopped and turned to face him. Her face was red and puffy.

"All I want is to see my Mama and daddy again. I would like my brother and my grandma to be at my graduation. Is that such a bad thing?" Elizabeth asked. Her voice was cracking because she'd started crying. Drew stopped the truck and got out. He went to hug Elizabeth and she wrenched away. "Nobody understands how I feel and nobody ever will!" She ran off towards Drusilla's Pond and Drew didn't follow her that time. There isn't anything he can do but let her go off on her own. She'd come to some understanding in her own time.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason sat in the Dew Drop on the phone.

"Daddy?" He asked.

"Jason?"

"We felt we should talk to you."

"I'm glad you decided to talk to me son," he paused, "but what's wrong?"

"It's Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" John asked. "Is she okay?"

"Well," Jason said, "she's hurting because she knows nobody will be here for her graduation. Everybody was home for John Boy, Erin's and Jim Bob's. She's the baby and she's worried. You and Mama are in Arizona. Grandma and Grandpa can't be here. John Boy lives in New York. I don't think Drew can be here; so her whole world is falling apart."

"What have you told her?" John asked and Jason shook his head.

"Nothing. She won't talk to any of us," he sighed, "she's only around long enough to get mad and rush off. We don't talk to her much."

"How's her schoolwork?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't heard from her teacher, so I think she's alright. I've been spending a lot of time here at the Dew Drop. None of us have really been able to spend a lot of time with her."

"Could that be the problem?"

"What?"

"Elizabeth has lost so many members of her family with reasons beyond her control, and nos she's losing all her family near her."

"What do you suggest daddy?"

"Have you tried making time for her?"

"We all have stuff to do daddy." He replied.

"I know," John sighed, "Elizabeth has always been more emotional like your mama," he paused, "we'll figure it out. I have to leave for now Jason. Your mama wants to go to the beach. I have to go get her and we'll go out for an hour or so."

"Bye daddy. Give mama a kiss for us."

"Same for Elizabeth; bye Jason." Hanging up the phone, Jason didn't feel like he had any more answers than he did before.

**A/N: Incredibly short chapter; but the next few will be longer. **


End file.
